Technical Field
Example embodiments generally relate to a sheet conveying device, a sheet feeder, and an image forming apparatus, and more particularly, to a sheet conveying device for conveying a sheet, a sheet feeder incorporating the sheet conveying device, and an image forming apparatus incorporating the sheet conveying device.
Background Art
Related-art image forming apparatuses, such as copiers, facsimile machines, printers, or multifunction peripherals having two or more of copying, printing, scanning, facsimile, plotter, and other functions, typically form an image on a recording medium according to image data.
Such image forming apparatus includes a body, an image scanner disposed atop the body, and an auto document feeder (ADF) disposed atop the image scanner. In order to downsize the ADF, the ADF includes an original tray and an ejection tray situated below the original tray. A user places an original sheet bearing an image to be read by the image scanner on the original tray. The ejection tray receives the original sheet bearing the image that has been read by the image scanner. A sheet conveying device conveys the original sheet from the original tray to the ejection tray.
The image forming apparatus may be a multifunction peripheral including a sheet conveying device that conveys a recording sheet onto which an image is formed with toner, ink, or the like according to image data sent from the image scanner or a client computer connected to the multifunctional peripheral.
While the original sheet or the recording sheet is conveyed through the sheet conveying device, the original sheet or the recording sheet slides over a component disposed inside the sheet conveying device, generating slide noise. The slide noise leaks out of the image forming apparatus as undesired noise, degrading an environment of the image forming apparatus.